


Darby Vs Mox

by queenofthefallenangels



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthefallenangels/pseuds/queenofthefallenangels
Summary: I might be dating Darby, but that will never stop Jon Moxley from getting what he wants
Relationships: Darby Allin/Original female, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Darby Vs Mox

I was touching up my makeup after my last interview. I wanted to make sure I still looked good for when Darby went out into the ring. Darby and I had been together since March. He seemed like a breath of fresh air from my last relationship. I had been with Jon Moxley on and off for two years. We met when I interned in the WWE for a bit back when he was still Dean Ambrose. It was right after he came back from his injury. We broke up once my internship ended and I had a job elsewhere. We reconnected when I got a job with AEW, but it got messy fast. His traveling to Japan became one of the major problems. I found out he was seeing someone behind my back. We broke it off a couple of weeks after AEW premiered on TNT. Darby and I started talking in December. It was perfect or seemed that way until his injury. I couldn’t see him as much due to work. I felt like something was up. Like he was doing the same thing as Mox, but of course, I was overreacting, wasn’t I?

I was reapplying my lipstick when the lights began to flicker. I raised an eyebrow as I looked up. I saw a shadow in the mirror. I jumped spinning around fast. “Jon!” I yelled. “What the fuck?” I asked. 

He didn’t respond to me. He just watched me carefully as he moved forward. His eyes were locked on me. He looked like an animal stalking his prey. Once he reached me, he put two hands on either side of the counter trapping me. His scent hit me. All the familiar scent of mint and cigarettes. I could smell a hint of his old spice body spray. What he always had used before a match. My heart was racing in my chest. My breath was unsteady. “Jon? What are you doing?” 

He shrugged, “I could ask you the same thing, kitten. What are you doing in such a revealing dress?” 

I rolled my eyes, “It’s for Darby. Not for you. We have been over for close to a year.” 

“Mm,” he hummed in my ear. His gaze roaming my body. I had worn a red dress that hugged my curves, the neckline plunged pushing my round breasts on display. “Do you normally wear the dresses that your ex-boyfriend buys you to impress your new man?” 

I scuffed at him, “It’s just a dress, Mox. It doesn’t mean anything. He might like it on me just as much as you did.” 

“Okay, point taken.” He said as he lifted his hands of the counter and raised them in the air in defense. “But answer me one more question, why did you wear it when you had an interview with the ex that bought it for you?”

I crossed my arms across my chest, “I had one with Brodie too. You weren’t my only one. Maybe I just didn’t have time to change before your match with Darby.” 

He looked around in the bathroom we are in. “Look, before I walked in, I am pretty sure you had a lot of time. So, I am pretty sure, I am not in the wrong thinking this dress was a little for me.” His fingers lightly touched the neckline of the dress following it down till it hit the top of my breasts. 

I pulled my lip into my mouth as I watch his hand. He was wrong, wasn’t he? Could I have done it without noticing that I am doing it? That couldn’t be possible. I would know what I was doing. I couldn’t deny the fact that showing him what he was missing was something I craved. That but if petty revenge was something I really wanted. I also craved his hands all over. I really wanted him to take me right here and now. 

Before I had a moment to speak, to lie and say he was wrong, his lips captured mine. He pressed me against the sink with his body. My arms instinctively go around his neck. His hands move towards the back of my thighs. He digs his nails in as he picks me up and places me on the counter, getting between my legs. His lips moved against mine. It didn’t take long before my body reacted with his and moved with them. He licked my bottom lip, hungrily begging for an entrance. I granted him and let his tongue slip past my lips. He explored it like this was the first time that he had ever been in there. I moaned softly into his mouth. The heat rising between my legs. I knew we didn’t have this long for him to be taking this slowly. Anyone could walk in at any time and catch us. I knew Jon didn’t care about that. He never did. When we were together, he told me that would do me in the ring in front of a live audience just to show everyone what he has and what they could never have. I tried not to wonder if he told any other girls this. I wanted to stay in this moment. Not think about how we could get caught, or how wrong this was, how I was doing Darby really wrong. 

His rough hands move up towards my leaking core. Once his thumb started rubbing it through my thin thong, I was taken from my thoughts. Electricity running through my veins as he touched me there. My lips left his as my head rolled back. His lips connected to my neck. He kissed down until he found my sweet spot. His teeth sunk deep into. I gasped, my hips thrusting up. He chuckled softly. “You are so easy.” 

My eyes narrowed as I moved my hands from around his neck and grabbed his cargo pants. I quickly unbuckled his belt, working his pants down. I reached my hand inside his boxers. His cock was hard as a rock. I spit in my hand before I wrap my hands around him. I start off slowly pumping it then I pick up speed. I heard a soft growl leave his lips. I moved to get off the counter, but he shook his head. “We don’t have time for that.” He spits in his hand rubbing it across his length to lube it up. I slipped my thong off before wrapping my legs around his waist pulling him close. He lined up and pushed himself in with a groan. “God, you are still so fuckin tight, kitten.” He growled into my ear. He gave me time to adjust to his size before he starts to move. His thrusts are slow at first, but very soon his movements become fast and deep. My nails claw into his skin. His one hand falls on the small of my back while the other wraps in my hair. I let out a soft moan as I thrust my hips towards him. 

It didn’t take me long until he had pushed me over the edge. My walls contracted around him tightly pushing him towards his end. As soon as he started pulsing he pulled out as fast as he could. Ropes of his cum spilling all over my leg and the floor. 

His breathing is ragged as he presses his forehead against mine. He stayed there for a moment before a voice came over the intern come. “Jon Moxley please report to the gorilla. Jon Moxley.” He pulled away and kissed my forehead before he pulled his pants back up. “See you around, Kitten.” He winked at me before he left. 

I was in shock as he left the room. What in the world had just happened? I didn’t have much time to reflect. I grabbed a paper towel and rubbed my leg off and got it off the floor. I pulled my thong back on and straighten my dress the best I could. I did my best to figure out a way to hide the afterglow of sex, but it was no use. Maybe if I was lucky, no one would notice what had happened in the bathroom. I had done my best to keep my screams of pleasure just in the off chance someone heard. I didn’t like gossip, plus I just did something really bad to Darby. He just got back from his injury. I was supposed to be working on the relationship with him, not destroying it more. 

I made my way out and walked towards the Gorilla. Darby smiles when he saw me coming. “There’s my beautiful girl.” He said as he grabbed and kissed me. “I love that dress on you.” He moved close to my ear, “I can’t wait till we get home tonight.” He whispered in my ear as he grabbed my ass. 

There is a loud bang from the other side of the Gorilla. It was from Jon. He tried his best to look innocent. He shrugged, “I didn’t see that there.” He wasn’t good at hiding his actual emotion from me. I could see the bit of jealousy in his eyes. 

Darby rolled his eyes at Jon. His eyes soon moved back to me. His eyebrow suddenly raised. “What’s on your neck?” He asked as he moved a piece of golden hair. 

“The curling iron,” I told him. I was trying my best not to sound suspicious. Jon chuckled softly in the background. I glared at him. 

Darby looked between us. He was completely lost. “Is there something I need to know about?” He asked raising an eyebrow. 

Jon shrugged, “Nothing, your girl is a clutz.” He said with a tiny wink towards me before he walked with the security guard to where he would be coming out of the arena. He grabbed his sleeves jacket putting it on. Both Darby and I had watched him do this and both of us had noticed the same thing. He had scratches on his back...scratches from me. 

Darby’s eyes widened as he had just connected the dots. “What were you doing after your last interview with Allie?” He asked me. 

I shook my head. “Just touching you my makeup.” 

“Is that when you burned your neck? Because I saw your interview with Brodie. It wasn’t there. I didn’t see the ones with Mox or Allie, but I am going to guess the same thing.” 

“What are you getting at Darby?” I asked. My voice was giving me away with how it wavered.

“I am getting at that it is odd how you have a mark on your neck that looks a lot like a hickey while he has marks on his back that look a lot like the ones I get right after we fuck. Do you want to explain that to me?” 

I really didn’t want to explain it. I wasn’t sure how I would even explain it. I looked down at my black high heels. “He...came in the bathroom a little bit after my last interview...and..” 

“And?” He asked egging me on. His arms were crossed on his chest. “What else happened?” 

“He came onto me...he kissed me..and then I don’t know what or how,” I said rubbing the side of my face. My eyes were filling with tears. I felt so guilty, but at the same time, I didn’t. I couldn’t explain this feeling. It just didn’t feel wrong what we did. I just hated hurting Darby. I was really nervous knowing that it was right before he had a match with Moxley. Darby wasn’t scared of hurting himself for a win. Now, this was deeper than the belt. 

I watched it from the back. Darby’s music had hit first. He came out his normal way on his skateboard, but this time he had a microphone in his hand. I already knew this wasn’t going to end well. Darby nor Jon was much for talking. They both just wanted to get down to the fight. This meant Darby had something to say. 

I bit on my nails as Jon’s music began to play. He came down through the audience even though there weren't many there now. It was his thing. He always said there just was a different feeling when he did that. 

He seemed confused when he saw Darby in the ring with a mic. He shook it off as he continued on into the ring. He gave his belt to the ref. 

Darby moved the mic to his mouth but didn’t speak at first. He just paced. He acted like he was about to say something, but he never did. Jon stood there looking at him confused for a while. He couldn’t figure it out. It didn’t take him long to get sick of this and grab the mic out of the announcer's hands. “Spit it out, Darby! People got places to be.” 

“Do you have more of other people’s girlfriends to sleep with?” Darby snapped. There was a hush over the small crowd. The announcers didn’t even know what to say. Everyone, even my mouth had dropped. 

“I really didn’t think you would be the one to have the balls to do this on national tv.” Jon shrugged. “But, she didn’t seem to have a problem with it. Just like you didn’t have a problem banging your nurse behind her back.” Darby’s eyes widened. My heart stopped. I couldn’t believe the words that Jon had just said. All the guilt I had felt for being a cheater was gone. It was replaced with anger. I didn’t know who I was angrier at. Darby for lying to me or Jon or anyone else who knew not telling me. 

“You weren’t any different from all those girls you did in Japan. Is this your way of making up to her?” 

“It wasn’t my intention,” he paused. “But, I can tell she must have not been getting fully satisfied with your little emo ass.” 

Darby moved to say something else, but he ended up throwing the mic down and racing towards Jon. He knocked him back on the feet. Jon also threw the mic down and went after him, The bell rang as the match began. I eventually turned away. I was unable to watch it. I couldn’t believe it. Both of them cheated on me and both of them just made me look like a fool on live tv. I was walking back to the locker rooms when someone bumped into me from behind causing me to fall forward. 

“Shit,” a voice said. I immediately knew who it was. “I am really sorry about that.” He said helping me up. 

“It’s okay, Maxwell,” I said fixing my dress before quickly whipping my eyes hoping that he wouldn’t see. I looked at what he was holding. It was the belt. I could see little drops of blood on it. “What are you doing with that?” I asked. 

“Oh, this.” He said as he looked at it. “It’s just an a..uhh.I kind of hit Jon with it so he would lose.” 

“So, you want to fight Darby? I didn’t think you were scared of a challenge.” I asked raising an eyebrow. “Darby would be too easy for you.” 

“Yes, I like a challenge, but I also needed a reason to fight Darby.” He was getting really close to me. It caused me to take a step backward. 

“Why would you need a reason to fight Darby?” I asked.

He didn’t say anything. He just kept walking forward until I was against the wall. He trapped me with his arms before leaning down and kissing me. Once he pulled away, he spoke, “because there is a pretty little blonde I have my eye on. I still need a First Lady.” He said with a wink before walking away.


End file.
